Precision guided munitions can use terminal-imaging seekers to improve weapon effectiveness. Munitions manufacturers are ever developing smaller and higher-shock-tolerant munitions. Therefore, smaller and higher-shock-tolerant terminal-imaging seekers are being sought. Many munitions have tapered nose cones so as to have a high ballistic coefficient. Terminal-imaging seekers are often located in these tapered nose cones. The terminal-imaging seekers must be able to survive the launch shocks of the munitions in which they are located. Terminal-imaging seekers include cameras that traditionally have a lens stack, which can be relatively heavy and big, thereby adding weight and size to the munitions for which they are designed. What are needed are systems and methods that reduce the size and/or weight of a terminal-imaging seeker.